


Cardboard Cutouts

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Eliza and Ronnie are in the process of moving in together and Ronnie has some unusual belongingsInspired by a gifset by Scarlet :D
Relationships: elizabeth queen/Ronnie stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cardboard Cutouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



No one ever said it would be easy. But why does he have to make it so hard?

Maybe it was the hormones, Mom was always grumpy when she was pregnant. Maybe it was the fact that she hasn't eaten in a few hours, she was eating for two now. Maybe it was the fact that her boyfriend was an actual 7 year old child who can't follow a single direction.

"This is the dumbest fucking thing I've ever seen." Eliza said, pushing over one of the cardboard cutouts of Ronnie. "Why do these exist?" She glared at another.

Ronnie poked his head up from behind the couch in her- their apartment. "It seemed funny at the time." He slowly stood up, bringing a giant head with him. "I was gonna send them to your apartment to freak you out."

"Why?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I didn't think I would be moving in." He said, as if she should have already known this. He tossed the giant head of himself back onto the couch and walked over to the cutout that Eliza knocked down, picking it back up. "I thought it would be a nice gesture."

She looked up at Ronnie, pushing him lightly. He looked at his shoulder where she pushed him, then at her. 

"The fuck?"

"Wanted to make sure you were real." She said, moving past him, and then moving past him again, and stepping over him, and avoiding eye contact completely with him in the hallway. "This is a nightmare."

"This is a nightmare? You pour blood on yourself for a job."

Eliza turned back to look at Ronnie, glaring at him. "It's not real blood."

"These aren't real either!" He said, bright smile on his face. "We can put them throughout the apartment and scare guests."

She rolled her eyes, turning back around and walking towards the kitchen. "These are not staying."

"Why not?" He asked, following behind her.

"Rip barely likes that you're moving in, now she has multiple versions of you here. This apartment is small, the space needs to be used for more important things, like our child." She said, pointing to her stomach.

Ronnie looked at her stomach, then up at her face. "Free babysitters."

"I'll move to Gotham."

Ronnie opened his mouth to argue but then quickly shut it back, looking over at one of the cardboard cutouts.

"I'm not actually moving to Gotham, you can't replace me with yourself!"

He held up his hand to stop her, "No, but I can send them to Gotham." His tone of voice made it sound like he was actually thinking about this.

"Ronald Stein, you are not sending a bunch of cutouts of yourself to Jason."

"My name is legally Ronnie, first of all." He looked back at her. "Secondly," He leaned on the counter between himself and Eliza. "Why not?"

"Because it's fucking insane."

He shrugged, looking back at the cutouts. "You want me to get rid of them?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Can I keep 3?"

"Why 3?"

He shrugged again. "I love them."

"You're an idiot."

"We've already established this." He waved off her comment. "Is that a yes?"

"You can keep 2."

"2 cutouts and the head."

Eliza looked past Ronnie, over to the giant head sitting on the couch. She stared at it for a minute before looking back at Ronnie. "Fine, but it stays in the recording room."

"Why?"

"You have 10 cutouts of yourself, you wanna question why I want one in the recording room?"

Ronnie thought about it, then shook his head.

"Great. Send the rest to your mom and brother." She waved him off, making her way to the fridge to find something to eat.

Ronnie sighed, turning back towards the living room. He walked over to the cutout by the hallway and rested his hand on it's shoulder. "Sorry bud, you're heading to Central City. LA life isn't for you."

"Stop talking to them!" Eliza called out from the kitchen.

Ronnie leaned closer to the cutout. "You're the lucky one here." He said, a little quieter.

"Ronnie!"

"Do I have a mic on me!?" Ronnie looked down at himself, then over at Eliza.

She laughed, turning back to the fridge.

Ronnie smiled, looking around the small apartment. This was going to be a change, but it was going to be fun. He could already tell.


End file.
